Much Ado About Faberry
by hoglee
Summary: It is a hot, sticky summer when Quinn Fabray, Rachel's ex, decides to tag-along with Noah on his visit to the Berries. After 5 years, Rachel is not exactly pleased to see her and, even worse, her friend Brittany falls dopily in love with Quinn's new side-kick, Santana. Puck and Tina are determined to get both couples together by the end of the summer. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically all AU other than the fact that Rachel and Puck both come from Ohio and went to high school together. All other relationships are fabricated by moi! Will follow roughly the plot of 'Much Ado About Nothing', but certain differences have to be made to the Hero/Claudio storyline to make it workable in a modern context.**

**A NOTE FOR THOSE PRIMARILY CONCERNED WITH BRITTANA: I added Santana and Brittany to the character listings after much debating, because, as the Hero/Claudio storyline, they really will play a large part in the fic, however Faberry will probably take up more of my time.**

**In Five Years Time**

_In five years time I might not know you__  
__In five years time we might not speak__  
__In five years time we might not get along__  
__In five years time you might just prove me wrong__Oh there'll be love love love__  
__Wherever you go__  
__There'll be love_

Quinn grinned and pulled Rachel behind her as they stumbled into the blonde's apartment.

Rachel giggled and then sighed breathily as the blonde pushed her gently against the door and kissed her plump lips.

Quinn paused to meet her eyes with an impossibly tender look.

Rachel allowed a lazy smirk to tip her moth up and Quinn immediately dipped to catch those lips with hers once more.

'This isn't the last time?'

Quinn kissed the tip of Rachel's nose, making the brunette go cross-eyed as she watched. She chuckled softly. 'Not with you, Rach', she promised.

Satisfied, the girl arched back into the door as Quinn's kisses gained purpose and the cool moon shone softly through the window to tease their glowing skin.

**Five Years Later**

It was a disgustingly hot summer. Rachel had spent weeks in a stupefied languor by the pool, hating to move even to lift an icy glass of lemonade to her parched lips.

She had been back at her father's house all summer, taking a well-deserved break from Broadway. After all, she'd got what she wanted, at 28 she drew with Barbara as the youngest EGOT winners ever, and she had worked damn hard to get there.

It was in fact at the insistence of her parents, manager and best friends that she had returned home for a break. She had to admit she'd been driving them all crazy with her high stress levels and had even been developing OCD about some of her pre-show superstitions – something she swore would never happen.

She was surprised by how content she was to be back in Ohio for a while. Now that there wasn't the overwhelming need to get out and make something of her life she could appreciate its slow-pace, and easily settled into these sleepy afternoons. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she'd ever done so little for so long.

A shadow fell across her face, and, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the glare, she looked up to see a tall blonde grinning widely down at her, waving a mobile phone with obvious excitement.

'Guess what?'

Rachel sighed and tried to force her brain into gear for one of Brittany's guessing games. Usually she quite enjoyed playing along, but today the amount of energy required seemed extraordinary. She squinted a little, buying herself time and confirming her impression that the girl was indeed bouncing on the balls of her feet. They'd met when Rachel had got a chorus part in 'Sweet Charity' her first summer of college and Brittany had been dancing in the show. The blonde had amazed her by having an even more continuous supply of energy than she herself did, and, as soon as they had clarified that Rachel was not in fact a dwarf, thank you very much, they had got on very well. Sometimes though, even Rachel couldn't keep up.

'Puck called?' she guessed, recalling vaguely that he had said he would.

'Yes! They're coming this afternoon and your dads said…'

Rachel had slumped back into her chair in relief at having guessed correctly first time, but now sat up sharply.

'They're?'

'Yes, he's bringing this girl called Santana who he says is super-sexy and just my type!'

Rachel saw the blonde's expression falter slightly as she opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again.

Rachel pulled her eyes closed and touched her temples, trying not to feel stressed. '_She's_ coming'.

It wasn't a question and yet still, 'til Brittany nodded there was a sliver of hope.

Rachel did not open her eyes for a moment, and then, lifting her head, forced a smile. 'Well, it'll be nice to see Noah again'.

'Rachel, I-'

'Not now, Brittany'.

The blonde nodded her acquiescence and then settled herself on the sun-lounger next to her friend. 'They're doing very well, you know. Both of them. Puck's getting promoted in the fall and Quinn's a D.C now'.

Rachel laughed. 'Yes, how is Inspector Clueso these days? Filed the victim's name as a murder suspect again?'

'To be fair, Rachel, that was one time!', Tina reminded as she approached.

'One time as her first case in her D.C rank! _I_ could conduct a less shambolic investigation!'

'I imagine you heard the news then?'

Brittany nodded frantically and Tina smirked. 'Oh dear'.

'Oh, don't be so melodramatic. I'm fine. It's her you ought to worry about. She's going to be in the same house as my fathers for the rest of the summer and you know how they feel about her!'

Tina and Brittany looked in each other at alarm. They hadn't thought of that. Tina made a mental note to prepare the men before the blonde arrived, all blasé charm and nonchalant mocking.

'She's not that bad, really. And Puck says she's grown up a lot, what with her new responsibilities and everything. Helping out the new girl, Santana a lot as well', Tina tried.

'Yes, I'm sure. That girl must be her current project. She always seems to have the need to devote her life's work to some young ingénue or other until she gets bored and moves on'.

'If Kurt could hear you now' Tina prodded. 'He would make a sarcastic remark about how very not-bitter that sounded'. Rachel glared fiercely at the Asian girl 'But he's not, and I most certainly won't do that', she amended hastily.

Brittany laughed and leaned up from her lounger to survey the pool speculatively.

'Fancy a swim before they get here?' she asked.

Rachel struggled upright and heaved Tina with her. 'Yes, alright then. I'm so sticky it might be nice to cool off'.

Tina wrinkled her nose 'Eww, I don't want to swim in your sweat!'

Rachel scoffed. 'My pool, my sweat. You don't like it, then you stay out here and bake like a Christmas Turkey'.

The brunette ran and bombed into the pool with a sudden burst of energy, shortly followed by Brittany and Tina, who smiled in relief that Rachel was reacting so well.

The first step of their plan was in place.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Blame the dumbass education system.**

**Reviews would be very gratefully received! **

Chapter Two – Look at me now: will I ever learn?

_So I made up my mind _

_it must come to an end._

_Look at me now:_

_Will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how,_

_but I suddenly lose control._

The three girls were towelling off and preparing for a further hour of sun-bathing when the police arrived.

Tina had looked up in alarm at the siren, but Rachel had simply rolled her eyes and Brittany laughed. They were much more use to Puck's antics than the Asian girl was. Brittany gave Rachel an appraising scrutiny which Rachel rather suspected she failed, despite all her Broadway experience struggling to keep her expression disinterested.

'Here goes', Tina muttered, heaving herself up to follow Brittany's eager greetings to the new arrivals.

Glancing so quickly that it would be impossible to have been caught looking, Rachel confirmed that Quinn was in fact at her home, and, judging by the size of her duffel bag, intended to be for quite some time. Taking a deep breath to brace herself, she swung her legs around and nimbly alighted from the lounger. Feeling a little self-conscious in only her bikini now that she was stood, she grabbed her somewhat ineffectual short-shorts to cover herself a little from the blonde.

Her logic was probably perverse as Puck was far more likely to leer and Quinn had seen it all repeatedly anyway, but it was she that made Rachel feel her vulnerability.

She slung her pink towel over her shoulder for good measure and slid her flip flops on in order to cross the patio to the drive (she was extremely careful never to walk barefoot, even around her own garden, for fear of contracting a horrific disease from some cast aside needle).

As she approached, she saw Puck nudge Quinn who was leaning oh so casually on her new force car. She tilted her head up and regarded the brunette through unnecessarily dark shades.

She gave a nod and, Rachel was sure she would have seen if not for the sunglasses, a wink and continued to chew obnoxiously on her sugar-free gum. Damn that woman's dental hygiene obsession.

'Why, hello Inspector Clueso. So kind of you to grace us with your honourable personage at our humble hovel. Arrested any women for the chat-up opportunity lately?'

'Pop-eye', Quinn returned (a nick-name Rachel loathed for its inference about her stature and big mouth). 'I'll forgive you the faux pas of thanking me for coming – so middle class – and no, had too many offers as it is'.

Rachel fumed and opened her mouth to retort when the infuriating woman inspected her nails and nonchantly observed 'Not many women are stupid enough to fall for that anyway'.

'I highly doubt you have any willing volunteers. Or do they make offers in return for bail? Having so many vulnerable people in your power must really turn you on, mustn't it?'

'I'm not really into that power-tripping stuff, Berry', Quinn replied in a bored voice that she had secretly been perfecting for months. 'But whatever floats your boat. Who cares about 100 years of feminism when you can get your rocks off to lesbian 50 shades of grey, right?' The girl pushed herself off of the car and baited Rachel with her conspiratorial grin. 'I hear you keep horses here', she began, leaning in and forcing the brunette to restrain herself from doing the same. 'Just give me a whip and I'll have you crying for mercy in no time if that's your thing'.

A loud snort exploded from all of the others who could no longer suppress their amusement at the frazzling tension between the girls.

Quinn gave a triumphant smirk, which instantly dropped when she heard Rachel say in a low voice 'You didn't need a whip to do that'.

The blonde looked quickly away and joined in the others' oblivous laughing, thankful that Rachel couldn't see her moist eyes.

RBQFRBQF

While Rachel went to tell her fathers that the others had arrived and Tina went to try and do damage control before her fathers exploded into rage at hearing they were to play host to the girl who had half-killed Rachel just a few years before; Santana and Quinn sat by the pool watching Puck and Brittany mess around with a volley ball net.

Santana was looking rather more often at Brittany than Puck, and Quinn couldn't help but smirk when she saw the Latina bite her lip almost _shyly_ when Brittany caught her eye and smiled at her.

Santana was oblivious and simply sighed in adoration at the blonde as she somehow, God knows how, tangled herself into a knot with the badminton net.

'She's adorable isn't she', the normally abrasive girl swooned.

Quinn nodded 'Yeah, she's great. And you couldn't hope to fight a nicer and sweeter person', she nudged Santana. 'Like the cheese to your chalk huh?'

Santana nodded eagerly, then realising what she had done, blushed and tried to recover her more usual scoffing manner.

'Yeah, I-uh- wouldn't say no'.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. 'Bear in mind that's my best friend you're talking about.

Santana looked at Quinn's stern face and broke down. 'Ok, I give in. I'm head-over-heels. She is absolutely perfect. You're not into her are you?'

The blonde laughed 'No, San. You are very, very safe on that score. She's great and all but I'm not gasping to hop into bed with her'.

Santana punched her shoulder. 'Bitch, quit the teasing and help me get her'.

Quinn trailed her toes in the water and took her sunglasses off with one hand, safe in the knowledge that Rachel wasn't nearby. She looked her friend straight in the eye and Santana gulped at the intensity of her level gaze. 'I will but once you got her, you keep her, yes? I'm not going to clear up a load of soggy mess if you guys break up. Kerpiche?'

Santana grinned and nodded vigorously. 'I knew you were a big old sentimental deep-down. You just don't want anyone to know'.

Quinn growled. 'Oh yeah?', she sneered, and pushed the teasing Santana head-first into the water.

The girl shrieked and gasped in disbelief when she surfaced. 'Oh no you didn't!'

Before Quinn could react she had grabbed the blonde's leg and pulled her in too, laughing at Quinn's indignant splutter.

Brittany and Puck came to the edge of the pool, wondering what all the noise was.

Puck shook his head. 'The people at the station would never believe she was like this off-duty', he remarked.

Brittany laughed. She knew Quinn's tough act and she rather thought that she wouldn't like to be caught doing something wrong by the girl. She was terrifying. She laughed again as Santana proudly ducked Quinn's splash before grabbing the blonde's leg and pulling her beneath the surface once more.

Puck snorted. 'So, Santana's hot, right?'

Brittany winked and gave a faux-innocent whistle. 'Maybe', she replied.

RBQFRBQF

'WHAT?!' Leroy shrieked.

Tina winced. Needless to say, the Berry men were not taking the news that the girl who had changed their daughter beyond all recognition would be staying with them for the next few weeks well.

Hiram's rather steelier stare and reaction was even scarier. 'Are you telling me that as my daughter's agent, who gets paid rather more a year then I care to say, you can't stop one damn young woman from forcing her presence on us?'

Tina squirmed. 'Well, you see, Rachel needs on-site security and Quinn's offered to do it for free, and as a D.C you know we really couldn't get anyone better and anyway, we all thought that maybe it would be a chance for...' she trailed off into mumbling at the dangerous look on Hiram's face.

'For what?'

'For them to have a second chance?', she whimpered.

Both of the men exploded into rage at the same moment.

'WHAT?' resounded through the normally peaceful Berry Mansion once again.

Tina cowered. 'You know, love never dies and all that?'

Hiram fixed a hawk-like eye on the nervously sweating girl. 'Sit' he ordered.

Tina sat.

'Now explain why exactly some idiot thought that forcing this blonde _bitch_', both Leroy and Tina gave the man a shocked look but he simply raised a defiant eyebrow that, ironically, was an almost exact replica of Quinn's favourite expression. 'On our little girl again'.

The two men waited expectantly.

Tina gulped.

RBQFRBQF

Rachel wandered disconsolately around the Berries' rose garden, absent-mindedly running her fingers along the edges of the plump petals. She hummed 'Mamma Mia', an unfortunate consequence of doing a brief guest west-end stint in the much loved musical in London.

Her brows furrowed into a frown as her brain spun slow circles in the air in front of her.

Why was Quinn here?

To see Rachel.

Why?

To get back together.

But she doesn't love you?

No, that's why she left.

Then why is she here?

She growled in frustration and jolted when she accidentally snapped a rose from its bush.

At this precise moment, just as if in an awkwardly scripted romantic comedy, Quinn turned the corner of the maze-like hedges, coming face to face with the horrified singer.

'Uh-' the blonde exclaimed, giving side-long glances to the surrounding hedges as if contemplating jumping in them and pretending she hadn't seen the girl. Some to think of it, she probably was contemplating such a course of action.

Rachel recovered enough to give a stunted flick of the wrist, intended as a wave, but propelling the rose into the air to land at Quinn's feet.

Another horror-struck silence.

Both were terrified. Suddenly, without the safe-guard of other people, all their banter and bravado seemed just what it was: the empty bluffing of two frightened lovers.

But then why did she leave? Rachel's brain put in once more.

Quinn gave a phlegmmy hurrumph – a cough? A laugh? - and picked up the rose, stumbling a little and trying to hide her blush. 'Um, gee, thanks Rach, but no need to be so violent!' She gave a hopeful smile.

Rachel stared at her as though she were mad. Perhaps she was, Quinn thought. Otherwise why the hell would she have come here? And then why to the rose garden where, had she but thought about it, Rachel was almost certain to be? She scratched her head and cleared her throat once more.

Rachel was just staring her, kind of bewildered looking, like her favourite happy show had just featured a school shooting on it. Quinn rocked on her feet, unsettled. Just as she was about to turn to escape what was perhaps the most awkward meeting in her life, Rachel spoke, startling her from her consideration of the best exit strategies.

'Take them off', the girl said.

Quinn, looked around, confused. 'Um Rach I..'

The girl rolled her eyes, and Quinn had to really fight the adoring smile that rose so eagerly to her lips at the familiar action. 'The sunglasses, fat-head. I'm not going to ravage you in my dads' house'.

Quinn would have attempted some wise-crack but her mind remained obstinately blank. She gave an unconvincing scoff in the absence of any better display of scorn.

Rachel was unimpressed. Quinn didn't blame her. She was spectacularly underwhelmed herself.

The girl was still looking at her, expectant.

'What, now?'

One look at Rachel's disbelieving expression was enough to tell her that that was not the right answer. 'But I...' she cut herself off. Don't make things worse, Fabray, she scolded herself.

Slowly, hesitantly, she lifted her hand and removed her front-line protection from her eyes, instantly feeling and hating her own vulnerability.

Rachel's expression did not change, but she tilted her head a little as if to penetrate Quinn's mind that bit further.

'Where were you ' she asked, no, said. Because it wasn't a question. It was an admission of pain.

Quinn opened her mouth, hopelessly silent; and Rachel left without another word.

With the other girl gone, the heat of the sheltered garden seemed less oppressive, the rose-scent less cloying.

Without her, Quinn realised, it was just an empty square that happened to be populated by a thousand brightly coloured flowers, all meaning nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm thinking about adding Brittany and Santana to the character listing because I think they are a pretty important couple in the story, being the Hero/Claudio storyline. Does anyone think that's the right choice? Faberry is still my main focus, obviously.**

**Also, massive thanks to 'Midwinternight'. Was feeling very lost as to where I was going to go next with this fic, despite Shakespeare having very kindly left me a nice framework to base it on; but your very nice review made me want to just give the next chapter go, and now I've got a full game-plan for the rest of the fic! Hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll admit I'm not 100% happy with it, but...**

_Don't cry out loud_

_Just keep it inside, learn how to hide your feelings_

_Fly high and proud_

_And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all_

_- Don't Cry Out Loud_

Quinn looked up from her case as Puck pushed open the door and flung himself carelessly onto the bed.

He looked up into her death-glare, confused. 'What?'

Quinn rolled her eyes. 'The door, Puckerman'.

He huffed, and scooted over to the edge of the bed to kick it shut with one foot. 'Better?'

'You were supposed to be on the other side, but that'll do' Quinn conceded. 'I don't know why I bothered with your 'how-to-be-a-gentleman-and-not-a-walking-innuendo' classes; you still don't bother to knock'.

'Cranky' Puck noted. 'Ran into Rachel then?'

Quinn glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender. 'Just saying, you're normally not this crazy any more'.

Giving up on unpacking her stuff whilst the boy had his feet draped his feet into her case, the blonde sighed and flumped onto the bed to lie perpendicular to him, head on his bony knees. 'Guess not', she mumbled.

There was a pause as Puck waited. 'She's just so... so _Rachel_!' Quinn burst out, as he had known she would. 'It's like, she hasn't changed at all. She's exactly the same as she was six years ago!' She puffed through her bottom lip, blowing away the fronds of hair that had fallen into her face.

Puck laughed. 'She's Rachel, Quinn. What did you expect?'

Quinn sat up again, unable to contain her agitation. Her legs clunked violently against the side of the bed. 'I don't know, I just didn't think she was still going to be... well... Rachel!' she whined, perfectly aware of how childish she sounded and hating herself for it.

'Don't know what you're complaining about', Puck said, popping a piece of gum into his mouth. 'You used to think that 'being Rachel' was just about as hot as it got, and I gotta say-' he began, a smirk spreading across his face before Quinn cut him off.

'Don't even go there, Puck', she warned, crinkling her face in distaste.

She looked up as her door swung open once more, this time to reveal Brittany. Quinn didn't even bother trying to tell the girl off for not bothering to knock – it was even more of a lost cause than reprimanding Puck.

'Hey guys!' she said, cheerfully bouncing onto the bed next to the pair so that Quinn felt a little winded from the way the mattress jerked upwards.

'Hey Britts', she grumbled.

Brittany looked at her for a moment with wide eyes. 'You've been talking to Rachel' she observed.

Quinn flung her hands up to the air and flopped back onto the bed in exasperation. 'God Damn it, why does everyone keep saying that?' she exclaimed.

'Because it's true?' Puck offered, helpfully. He merely chuckled at the glower she sent him.

Brittany watched the blond carefully for a moment.

'How was she?' she asked, unusually quiet for such a vibrant girl.

Quinn tensed and she knew Puck had felt it as the two waited for her reply. She thought about the rose garden and about the way Rachel's eyes had looked at hers as if she had no idea who this girl in front of her was.

She rolled herself off of the bed and flipped to her feet. 'Still Rachel' she said, with some reluctance, and Brittany almost laughed at the way Quinn's voice hovered between begrudging love, infuriation and confusion.

'I see your problem', she replied, her voice a little too understanding for Quinn's liking.

**QFRB**

Rachel herself was on the elliptical in the gym, running more furiously than she had in years.

Joan Jett and the Blackhearts pounded through her earphones and the knowledge that they were one of Quinn's favourite bands only spurred her on more.

'Stupid' she muttered to herself as she grew faster without realisation. 'Stupid Rachel' she told herself bitterly, scrunching her eyes up so she wouldn't see Quinn's in front of her.

Santana paused in the doorway, torn between amusement and confusion at the girl's craziness. She shrugged and stepped forward, she'd wanted a stint on the rowing machine anyway. She was damned if she was going to let that smug Constable Hudson win any more arm wrestles when she got back home.

She ignored the other girl, and took her seat at the machine, slowly finding her groove as she pulled and released the handles. She'd heard a lot about this Rachel girl, first from Puck after Quinn accidentally dropped her name once then clammed up like a friggin', well, clam; and then from Quinn herself when she'd got her drunk one night for a laugh.

The pair continued like this for a little while, Rachel still unaware of Santana's presence until she started belting out 'I Love Rock and Roll' along with her ipod and the Latina just burst out laughing.

Rachel looked around, startled, only for her gaze to harden when it fell on the other girl. She slowed the machine to a halt and unplugged her earphones, stepping down to face Santana, who obligingly stopped rowing.

'I didn't know you were here', she said, her tone more than a little accusatory.

Santana shrugged, amused, though slightly confused, by the girl's obvious dislike for her. 'Duh', she replied easily.

Rachel bristled, then seemed to shrug it off, instead examining the girl as if weighing her up. 'You're Quinn's assistant?'

Snorting, Santana rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, she'd like to think so'.

Rachel smiled in spite of herself before her face hardened once more and she turned away to pick up the sweatshirt from the floor. 'Aren't there rules against sleeping with your team?'

Santana nodded, then crinkled her eyebrows in disgust as she realised why Rachel was being so cold to her. 'One: yes we do; two: I am NOT sleeping with Q! I am waaaay out of her league', she smirked.

Rachel looked up, surprised. 'Oh I, I thought... I heard you were her new protegee, and after the last time I heard those words...' she trailed off.

Santana stretched back her neck and laughed. 'She doesn't sleep with all of us, you know'.

Rachel fixed her eyes on the girl with an expression that said she clearly did not find the situation in the least amusing. 'Seemed that way to me', she retorted, before executing a perfect, Copyright: , Diva storm out.

Santana whistled, impressed by the dramatics. 'She needs to get laid', she muttered to herself.

**QFRB**

As Santana headed out of the gym, she caught sight of Puck and Quinn down on the tennis courts, fiddling with a net that was clearly refusing to untangle. She snorted and, deciding to take pity on them, followed the stairs down into the garden to help. She was after all, an ace at both tying and untying knots. No one was ever sure whether this was due to her experience in the force or merely from bondage sex, but she certainly had a way with ropes.

As she reached the huffing pair, Quinn looked up and spotted her. 'Gross, San. You're dripping sweat everywhere'.

The girl simply grinned. 'You just wish I was dripping it on you, barbie'.

Quinn flipped her the finger and the girl laughed. 'Now that's not very polite, is it? Don't you want me to help?'

'Don't be a bitch and give us a hand', Puck put in, frustrated by the devious workings of the tennis net.

'Why should I?'

Quinn ground her teeth in irritation. 'Cause if you don't, you cow, I'm gonna...'

Puck rolled his eyes at the pair and cut in. 'I'll tell you how to woo Brittany', he offered in a sing-song voice.

Santana scoffed. 'Why would I need your help in that?'

Puck simply leaned back on the net-posts and shrugged. 'If you don't want tickets to the perfect opportunity to win your girl...'

Santana raised her eyebrows before giving in with a laugh. 'Alright, I was going to help anyway'. She gave Quinn a shit-eating grin as the blonde muttered expletives at her behaviour. Clearly, being at the Berry House was not agreeing with the blonde. 'What's this big opportunity anyway?'

Quinn finally gave up on the net and allowed Santana to take over, flopping back on the ground in relief. It was too hot for this. 'It's some dumb masquerade party the Berries are hosting', she grumbled.

Puck nodded in agreement. 'You don't really need tickets, I was just trying to get you to help. Anyway, they forgot to mention it, but it's tomorrow evening so we'll have to go get masks tomorrow I guess. And you've got to ask Brittany to be your partner tonight'.

Santana uncharacteristically bit her lip, a little nervous. 'Won't she already have a partner?'

Quinn sat up and an evil grin spread over her previously disgruntle features. 'Is Santana Lopez seriously being shy?'

Santana cut her a death glare. 'No, I'm just saying.. she's pretty fit and there must be a few guys around here that would want to go with her'. Quinn's delighted expression told her that she didn't believe Santana's denial in the slightest, but the girl chose to ignore it.

'Better go and find out, then', Puck told her.

Santana hesitated as Quinn gave her a nudging kick in the shins. She looked over at the trio of girls waiting in the shade for the net to be erected. 'But...'

Quinn gave her a firm push this time and the girl stumbled forward, catching the attention of Tina, who smiled and nudged Brittany to look up.

Santana cursed under her breath, then, with a forced smile, approached the blonde to talk.

As she got nearer, Rachel looked up too and, realising the girl's intentions, narrowed her eyes. They were all very protective of Brittany and the idea of this snarky bitch getting her clutches on her... she gave a satisfied smile as she saw Santana gulp nervously before opening her mouth to speak. She'd give her one chance.

'H- hi, Brittany', the Latina greeted, breathlessly. She cringed at her own awestruck-fangirl voice. 'I know we didn't really speak much earlier, but you seem really wonderful - nice' she corrected herself, cringing again. Was this how most people felt when they approached women? No wonder they hated doing it. 'Um, I mean, you're great and' _stop being so fucking weak, _she scolds herself. _Be assertive. _'Go to the ball with me' she says, and it's so friggin assertive it's a fucking command! She openly winces this time. 'No, sorry, that was...' she took a deep breath and started again, trying not to notice how the other two brunettes were clearly fighting back laughter. Brt=ittany simply looked up at her with smiling eyes and waited, patiently. 'Brittany, would you like to be my partner for the masquerade tomorrow night?' she enunciates, making sure she speaks evenly and clearly in an effort to undo the last few moments.

The blonde gives her a massive grin. 'I'd love to San' and the girl smiles as wide as she possibly can at both her agreement and her nick-name.

'Thank you! I mean...' she shakes her head at herself and this time Brittany giggles.

'You're cute', she says, standing up and leaning in to peck the startled girl on the cheek. 'Now go and help Q put up the net before Rachel goes crazy at all of us!' she teases softly.

Santana gives a dumb nod and finds herself stumbling back to Quinn and Puck whilst the three girls collapse into laughter.

Rachel thinks she probably doesn't have to worry about this supposed womaniser with her Brittany.

She looks across to where Santana has rejoined her two friends and sees Quinn likewise doubled over in mirth as the Latina glares at her, and she catches the blonde's eye. They share a broad, amused grin before both come to their senses and Rachel looks away, sharply.

She does not see the way Quinn's eyes go dull, even as she begins ribbing Santana mercilessly as the girl tries, and fails, to shut her and Puck up at the same time.

'All this over a girl!' she mocks, laughing, although the words hit her own stomach with just a little too much bitterness.

Santana covers her mouth with her hands and sits on her stomach, blushing profusely. 'Whatever. Fuck you, blondie - you're gonna be alone for ever'.

Quinn scoffs. 'Oh god, don't start talking about true lurve to me', she retorts. 'What a load of crap'.

She says it, though every sinew in her aching heart begs to differ.

**Please review!**


End file.
